


Sold

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Anthea had enough, Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, M/M, Pining Lestrade, Pining Mycroft, date at the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Fic Prompt:Lestrade participates in a charity "win a date with" auction and is won by a very pretty lady...Who just happens to have bought him for her boss, Mycroft Holmes...Mycroft has no idea she has arranged a date with the man he has been not-so-secretly pining over





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks johnwatsonblog for the quick betaing :)

It took Anthea half an hour to organise the charity event. She knows if there are kids involved Lestrade couldn’t say no, he has two kids after all, a four year old, Bernard and a seven year old, Eloise.

 

Anthea knew perfectly well that Lestrade deserved happiness after the divorce he and the kids had to gone through. That bi… woman took the car, all she could sell instantly then left with some guy, she was cheating on Lestrade for years. It was fortunate he got the house in the divorce so she couldn’t sell it from above their heads. DI Gregory Lestrade is a very honourable man and never said a bad word about that woman to their children.

 

As the charity event approached Lestrade became more anxious. He couldn’t believe that he was up to be sold in a bachelor auction. True, he was a bachelor as of a year, but he was a single father too. Who in their right mind wants to buy a bachelor with two little kids. But in the other hand this kind of thing is just charity, not something you want to build relationships on.  

He arrives at the ballroom an hour before the auction but the room was already full. He wore blue jeans which hug his legs perfectly and a ‘The Clash’ t-shirt, his white bottom down was open beneath his worn leather jacket. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the corner of the bar. He really didn’t want to be there but this was for the children so he couldn’t say no.

He was the seventh in the line at the auction. The bidding stars at 20 pounds and up to this point the highest bid was 150 pounds for a PC who is a rugby captain in his weekend team, with a six pack and he even showed it. When Lestrade took the stage, the audience started to stir. All of them have waited for this moment for weeks now, the bidding skyrocketed for 300 pounds in a matter of moment. A beautiful woman at the back walked up to the front and offered one thousand pounds for Lestrade. Everybody froze and stared at the woman in black dress, than at Lestrade who just stood there dumbstruck and blushed furiously.

At the backstage Anthea paid and waited for Lestrade

“You are Mycroft’s assistant spy, right?”

“I prefer just assistant, Detective, but yes, I work for Mr. Holmes.”

“Right. Why did you pay for me when you know we will meet again when Mycroft kidnaps me the next time?”

“It’s a surprise for now”

“What kind of surprise?” He asked suspiciously.

“Just a surprise, be a good detective and come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“To your date.”

“Mine? But not yours too?”

“See you are a good detective. You shouldn’t listen to what Sherlock says.”

“I know I am. He is just says it so I go to him with the interesting cases.”

Anthea looks at Lestrade with new admiration finally a man who can see through the Holmes brothers’ demeanour.

“I see”

“What?”

“Nothing. In the car please.”

“Alright.”

 

The car took them to the Diogenes. “What are we doing here?”

“You will find out in time, Detective.”

“I think we are past the Detective nonsense, call me Greg”

“Anthea.”

They walked in silence to the room where Mycroft sat in an armchair in front of the fire. “Sir?”

“Anthea? What are you doing here?” he looked up and added “With the Detective Inspector?”

“I’m here for my sanity, Sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I tired of the pining. You Mycroft fancy Greg, and you, Greg, fancy Mycroft too. I’ve seen it every day since you first met. And I hoped that now as the ex-wife is out of the picture one of you will do something about it, but Nooo, you didn’t, and just continued with the pinning.”

“But…”

“No buts. Mycroft, I bought Greg in the bachelor auction for you. You got a chance, don’t screw it up, this goes for you too Greg. Go and have a date and Do. Not. Fuck. It. Up!” and with that she was out of the room

“A… a drink Gregory?”

“Thanks.”

“Have a seat. What do you like? Whisky?”

“Whiskey is good thank you.” Mycroft gave him a glass of whisky as he sat down on the sofa facing Mycroft’s chair. “Cheers”

“Anthea bought you in a bachelor auction?”

“Yes, it was a charity event for kids.” They sat in silence and sip their drink until Greg couldn’t bear it “Mycroft?”

“Yes?”

“I think… no I know Anthea was right… at least in my case. I… I like you and I want to know you better.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I didn’t know you liked…”

“What? That I like blokes too?”

“Well, yes.”

“I do. I had boyfriends too before I married Emma.”

“Oh.” He stared at his empty glass “Another?”

“No thank you… Mycroft?”

“Yes?”

Greg sight “I think I just go now… tell Anthea thanks for the… everything will you?”

“Gregory wait I… she was right about me too. I… I have feelings for you and I’d like to know you better too.”

“Really?” Grinned Greg.

“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. I believe it is my duty, that I have to provide a date for you.”

“Not necessary but go on.” The grin grew bigger on Greg’s face

“I have adopted an aardvark in the Zoo and the Foster Parents Day is in the next weekend and I’d like to invite you and your children to accompany me there.”

“I’d like that yes. And an aardvark?”

“Yes, they are very interesting creatures.”

“That’s true and they are cute.”

 

They met with Mycroft at the entrance of the Zoo in the next Saturday.

“Remember what I said. Mycroft is my friend, be good and polite.”

“Okay Daddy” The children said in union

“Good Morning Eloise, Bernard, Gregory”

“Good morning Mr Holmes.”

“Morning Mycroft.”

They spend the whole day at the Zoo. Mycroft knew a lot of interesting facts about the animals and the kids instantly loved him.

“How do you know so much about the animals, Mycroft? it really is impressive.” Asked Greg when the kids were in the playground and they sat in a bench nearby, talking.

“I may have a bit of fondness for Sir David Attenborough.”

“Oh, I love him.”

“I met him a few times.”

“Really? Is he as awesome in the real life as he is on the telly?”

“Yes.” He told Greg a few story with a small smile on his face

“Thank you, Mycroft, I’m having a really good day with you. I’m glad Anthea came to the auction.”

“Me too. I am enjoying a day with you and your children Gregory, very much so. What do you think if we let the children choose a gift for Anthea from the gift shop?”

“That’s a good idea. A plush animal for her, and we can send a photo to her about the four of us if you like.”

“And for me too.” Greg just looked at him with sparkling eyes and smiled

**Text to Anthea:** We are having a marvellous day thanks to you dear    _photo attached_

 **Text to The Boss:** Good. Have a good day ;)

 

“Alright kids. Time for a gift shop, you have to choose a ‘Thank you’ gift for Mycroft’s assistant, the one we sent the text, because the outing was her idea.”

“What’s her favourite animals?”

“I don’t know but she will love whatever you choose.”

 

Next Monday Mycroft went to work smiling. When Anthea brought paperwork with his morning tea he gave her a wrapped gift

“What is it, Sir?”

“Open it and you’ll find out.”

“Of course, Sir.”

She opened the gift carefully to find a plush toy. “It’s a pangolin. Thank you, Sir, but whatever it’s for?”

“It is a ‘Thank you’ gift, the children chose it for you. Gregory and I thought you would apricate a little something to show you that we are grateful for your intervention.”

“Thank you, Sir, Will you two meet again?”

“Yes, we will have a dinner tomorrow, just the two of us. Gregory’s mother will have the children for the night.”

“I’m glad Sir. You deserve to be happy Mycroft.”

“Thank you, Anthea.”


End file.
